darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparky the Comforter
Back to 2010 Logs Torque Shark Shark has been here since last cycle, sitting in the rusty water about waist deep. Green optics staring off towards the middle of the rusty sea. Around him is a curious sight, a bevy of cyber eels are splashing around him, measuring about seven feet long each. The big one though, at least his height in length, if not bigger. Her entire body wrapped about him several times over. His right hand is idly stroking his fingers along her jaw line. Yes, her. None other than Sparky and her little ones have found Shark here, as if sensing he needed them. The big girl's black body flashes in distinct patterns, as do the little ones bodies. "Looks like your friends were right in that you'd be here. Heh, so is this the girl I've heard so much about?" A familiar, playful voice is heard behind Shark from the shoreline. It's Torque of course, hat off again though it's nowhere to be seen. And her paint is different, a delicate cerulean green on the main armor parts with thin waves and flecks of hunter green. It seems to match her dull blue optics and silver cord hair quite nicely. Shark doesn't respond right away, but Sparky oh she takes notice right away as she lifts her head up and peers over his shoulder at Torque. Even the little ones swim up near shore to get a better look at the newcomer. Then he speaks, his tone oddly serene, "Sparky here was the cyber eel I saved. Those are her babies." he pauses a moment, "But no, this certainly isn't the girl I've spoken about." Torque smiles softly, kneeling down in the rust sand near the sea, extending a hand to pet and play with the cyber eel babies a little. "I was talking about Sparky, silly. She's a pretty femme, with pretty little babies. Aren't you, yes you are." Her words get a little baby-fied as she plays with the young eels, though they quickly go back to normal. "...I wanted to come and see how you were. Had to ask a few Autobots before I got your location." Shark glances over his shoulder, the same one that Sparky is peering over at you. He murmurs something to the cyber eel, Sparky makes a few flashes and nods once. He smiles a bit and slowly stands up, rusty water sluicing off his waist all the way down his legs. He wades toward you, the babies automatically parting out of his way. Sparky turns her head to keep her green eyes upon Torque. "You can pet her if she'll let you." he states. Sparky is a bold one though, snaking her head close to Torque's face, body flashing from the head all the way down to the tip of her tail. It's almost like she's talking. If she was talking, then Torque really can't understand her, at least as far as words go. The femme slowly reaches a hand out to try and touch the eel, never having been this close to you. "Hey there, girl. Heh, you've got a nice mech friend. Surprised you netted him so quickly. Been a little bit of a workout for the likes of me." She smirks as she says this softly, though loud enough that Shark can still hear, but of course these were words of endearment. Sparky peers at the hand as it comes closer, her body around Shark seems to wiggle a little bit, then slowly she shoves her head into your palm. "I think she likes you. But then she always did have good taste." he murmurs softly, resting his hands on a wiggling section of the black transorganic, idly stroking at the beast. "I'm sorry you had to see that the other cycle." he states, "But it needed to be said." "It's.. alright. I probably wouldn't be there if I hadn't been scavenging. But then I wouldn't have been able to make you this..." Her words are soft as the eel's head lays in her palm, a smile curling her lips as a thumb lightly pets it. She has to pull away a moment however, opening her subspace to take out a small metal box. Shark cocks his head a little, "You made me something?" he asks, even Sparky seems to perk a bit to that and noses at the box that is produced. Torque pops the little latch off of the box and opens it, handing it to him with a sheepish expression, "It isn't perfect.. But it's a pretty good resemblance, if you ask me." Inside the box are two little figurines, both made of metal and painted with a keen eye and steady hand that helps show the minute details. One is Shark and the other is Torque, both created in surprising detail and even able to move the joints. She even added small bits like his visor which could move, and her cord hair as well as her removable hat, and yes Shark was smiling with that shiny set of chompers. "Sorry if they're a little.. proto-ish. I just like to use my hands. Building and creating is kind of a hobby, obviously." Torque's hands fiddle with one another nervously. Shark looks inside the box, as does Sparky. The latter looks up at Shark a moment, then down at the box, then up at Torque, down into the box, then squirms a little against him with her body flashing patterns. He stares at the figures a long moment, so long in fact a tight squeeze from Sparky jerks him out of shock. "Easy there Sparky." he murmurs to the cyber eel, then looks up at you, "Thank you, Torque. I'll put them in a special place of honor in my barracks room." Torque rubs the back of her neck, beaming with a grin, "You're welcome. Oh! And your figure can open his mouth. To give little bites." Her grin tones down to a normal smile, the femme reaching out to touch his hand, "I just wanted to give you something in return. You'd given me the flower, so I thought I'd make a mini you. And.. me, of course." Her cheeks light up in a soft blush, optics downcast. Shark grins a bit to that, "Well I'll have to check that out, once I'm a bit less tied up with a cyber eel around my middle." he flicks the box closed and puts it into his subspace for safe keeping. "I'll even have mini me nibble on mini you for giggles and grins." Torque giggles softly, bringing her optics up to meet his own. "I bet mini me would like that, probably as much as I do. Guess you could say the neck's a weak spot for me." She shrugs, smirking lightly. "But yeah.. I came to give you that, and see how you're doing... I do care for you, you know that.. right?" Her voice is soft as she says this, the usual happy-go-lucky, yet rough and tumble femme actually showing the gentle and caring side of her now. Shark nods a little to that, feeling Sparky wiggle a bit more against him as the lower section of her body moves to curl around a leg now. He pets the eel with one hand, shifting is weight onto the unoccupied leg. "I appreciate that Torque. Really I do." he replies, then he looks distant a few moments, "You took me to your place, so yes I know." "I'm not bothering you or anything by coming here, am I? 'Cause your girl seems a little fidgety." She notes the cyber eel continuing to move around Shark's body. Maybe she was anxious. Heh, that'd make two of them. Shark shakes his head, "No. Just came down here to think and reflect and Sparky swam up and decided to say hello. She's affectionate with me, what can I say." he chuckles a bit as he shifts a bit, "A bit too much in the right places." he admits further, a little flush occurring in his cheeks. "Sadly she knows I am not taking her back to the aquarium in my room, so she's being a tad difficult." Torque smirks softly, "Who could argue? With a face like that I'm surprised all the cyber eel femmes aren't all over you." She chuckles, poking fun at him. Shark smiles a bit to that. "Yeah.. well.. would have been a better face if you had done it." he notes, then looks at Sparky, "C'mon now Sparky, I got to get back to base before someone gets to thinking I forgot about security monitor duty." The eel looks dejected slightly, but rubs her mouth against his cheek before sliding her way off of him and into the water. "That's my girl." he smiles, then steps fully out of the water. Torque watches the cyber eel finally release him and slither into the rusty waves before turning back to Shark. "Heh, wouldn't want you gettin' yelled at, so I'll let yah go. When.. do you think we could meet up again?" Her optics brighten a little with hope. Shark steps close, half is body is dyed with a hint rust color from being in that water so long. "Soon. I'll radio you and invite you over to my place. You can see the aquarium I made." "Heh, you really like aquatic stuff, huh? Guess that's why they call yah Shark. But that'd be great. Always wondered what your place looked like." Torque grins cheekily and lifts up on her tippy-toes to plant a kiss on his lips. Shark nods, "It gives me peace, Torque." he explains, optics dim a moment as you plant that kiss. He smiles a bit as you pull away, "That'll get me through monitor duty, thanks. Take care. We'll talk soon." he assures, giving you a kiss back upon the lips before departing. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Torque's Logs